


Mother

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, I am sad we know nothing about her, Just some cuteness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mommy!Aulea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: Aulea holds her son for the first time.





	Mother

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kink meme fill that is not even a kink. Someone just wanted to see more of Aulea and Noctis for mother's day.

He smells like fresh skin and innocence.  
  
Aulea rests her nose against the fluff of his dark hair, feeling it tickle her nose. He makes a sound, something of a coo and a yawn, his mouth sticky and his gums pink. He looks up at her through his eyelashes and she knows that he will have her eyes. Big. Blue. Deep like the ocean and as fathomless as the night sky.  
  
They are like sapphires sparkling in the ring Regis had slipped on her finger the day he asked for her to be his forever.  
  
There’s a perfection to him that Aulea can’t put her finger on. It’s in the smattering of freckles dotting his pale face. It’s in the wrinkled finger wrapped around hers. It’s in his little nose and the dimples of his cheeks as she rests his hungry mouth to her breast. He is tired and she can hear his belly grumble but he doesn’t rush, and Aulea rests her fingers against his fringe of hair. She can only watch him with wonder.  
  
She holds her entire world in her hands and it is so easy to forget the crowns and the pain still radiating like a dull throb between her legs in that moment. None of that matters, because she is his mother and her little Noctis, her little Night…. holding him in her arms and listening to him suckling….  
  
Aulea loves him more than the sun and the dawn and the sky.


End file.
